Bethyl song drabbles
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Bethyl drabbles inspired by songs. Ranging from T to M. In no specific order.
1. Songs

**Note these may or may not go in order. I need some more songs to complete this. So feel free to suggest songs.**

1. Misery Business- Paramore

Beth falls in love with Daryl, but there's one thing stadning in her way. Other women. Daryl gets a girlfriend and Beth waits patiently on them to break up. Finally when it happens she moves in, Daryl admits his feelings and they become lovers.

2. Chronicles of a fallen love- The Bloody Beet Roots

Beth is apart of a new group after being kidnapped. A girl around her own age asks Beth if she's ever been in love before to which Beth replies "yes.". The girl asks Beth about everything that happened, Beth tells her the story of Daryl and her.

3. Good girls Bad guys- Falling in reverse

(We've all heard of good girls falling for bad guys right?) Beth is your typical preacher's daughter, good to the core but what happens when bad boy Daryl Dixon drives into town on his motorcycle and changes her whole world? Beth soon finds love isn't as easy as 1,2,3.

Do You Think About Me?- Carrie Underwood  
Beth is performing the song in a bar one night when Daryl walks in and sees her. They once had a relationship and the song was written about him.

One Night Stand- Exit This Side  
Beth and Daryl have a one night stand and she ends up falling in love with him over time, he however is a little confused and reluctant to reciprocate her feelings.

Gone- Ian Axel  
Daryl has been called to fight in Afghanistan and Beth is beside herself. He tells her she won't even know He's gone.

Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry  
Beth and Daryl are best friends and are in Vegas for Glen and Maggie's 'Spontaneous' wedding, but end up getting hitched themselves.

Terrified- Katharine McPhee and Zachary Levi  
Beth and Daryl are in love, and it terrifies them.


	2. I fell hard

Chronicles of a fallen love- The Bloody Beet Roots

Beth is apart of a new group after being kidnapped. A girl around her own age asks Beth if she's ever been in love before to which Beth replies "yes.". The girl asks Beth about everything that happened, Beth tells her the story of Daryl and her.

* * *

_I fell hard_

* * *

"So where you ever in love?" The slightly younger girl looked at Beth with a smile.

Beth looked at her and felt the sadness return, it had been months and those scars were healing. Slowly but surely, no one ever asked her about him, and she never spoke about him. She sighed quietly and looked at the girl.

"Yes. I was and still am in love." She ran her fingers through her hair. "His name is Daryl."

"Can you tell me about him?" The girl smiled moe and sat down in front of Beth.

"Megan, we have things to do. Not sit around and talk about boys." Beth tried to get Megan to move on.

"Please tell me Beth!" Megan looked at her with puppy dog eyes it seemed.

Beth sighed "Okay fine. I'll tell you about him. Only if you promise to do your work!"

Megan nodded her head, excitement flooded her eyes "I promise!"

Beth looked at Megan and smiled "Where do I start?"

"The beginning duh!" Megan laughed.

Beth rubbed her arm "It really started off after the fall of our home. We made it out together. For a while...it was just the two of us. Just him and I. I wasn't complaining. I was attracted to him. I'll be honest. I think I noticed it when he broke down in front of me and I just held him. Just let him get it out, all the pain from the abuse, the loss we both had just suffered, and the lonely feeling we had in our hearts. We got drunk and burned the place down. Then we were on the road again."

Megan smiled "You guys got drunk together?"

Beth blushed a little "Yes..but uh nothing happened. Anyways. We found a place and we stayed there. Something in his mind changed one night. It was then that I really knew that I loved him. But then walkers got in and your people kidnapped me away from him."

Megan frowned "I didn't know. They said they found you on the side of the road running away from something.."

Beth leaned against her hands and sighed quietly "I don't know if I'll ever look into the beautiful blue eyes again." Beth's eyes filled with tears. "I don't even know if he feels the same."

Megan got up and looked around "Then run. It's just us two. Run and I'll cover. I'll say you were dragged off by walkers or something. Go and find him."

Beth looked at Megan "Megan..they'll kill you!"

Megan smiled sadly "They won't I'm female and they want me around. Go."

Beth stood up slowly and hugged Megan tightly. "Thank you." She turned from Megan and began to run. She didn't know where to go or how to find him but she needed to know if he felt the same or if it was just her that felt it. Beth smiled and kept going, her heart beating in her chest, her mind hopeful.


	3. Do you ever think about me?

Do You Think About Me?- Carrie Underwood

* * *

Beth is performing the song in a bar one night when Daryl walks in and sees her. They once had a relationship and the song was written about him.

(just pretend Beth wrote it xD)

* * *

_Do you ever think about me?_

Beth sat down on the bar stool and tapped the microphone gently. It was her first ever performance in front of unknown faces, after a really bad break up. She smiled and leaned forward a little closer to the microphone.

"Hi I'm Beth Greene. I've never performed in front of crowd this big." She half laughed and looked back at Glenn and the others. Glenn smiled at her and nodded. Beth looked forward and inhaled sharply. He was there. Daryl Dixon, that good for nothing prick. Beth knitted her brows and shook her head. It wasn't nice to insult him, besides this song was written just for him. She held up a finger to signal she was ready and the boys began playing their instruments.

Beth grabbed the microphone and stared at him.

_That first cold September night_

_You were the blanket holding me tight_

_You were kissing me and the Earth stood still_

_You said we don't have to, I said I will, yeah_

_We ran in when the thunder came_

_You told me sugar melts in the rain_

_Don't want to watch our love go to waste_

_So we ran inside 'fore it was too late_

Daryl watched her, his eyes seemed troubled. One was blackened and they looked tired.

_Oh I, Oh I, I'm not even trying_

_Oh I, Oh I, but I can't stop smiling, yeah_

_Do you think about me_

_Like I think about you?_

_Do you think about me_

_Like I think about you, yeah?_

Beth knitted her eyebrows and looked away from him, all he ever did was upset her.

_I moved on to another town_

_Wrote you letters 'til the ink ran out_

_When the clouds rolled in I grabbed the keys_

_And played that song that we used to sing_

_I met a boy a lot like you_

_It's funny how he used to sing it, too_

_But he was always just a little out of key_

_So much different than you and me_

Daryl moved closer to the bar's stage, his eyes trained on her.

Beth stood up and smiled as the song was nearing end. She knew that he knew exactly who it was wrote for.

_Do you think about me_

_Like I think about you?_

_Do you think about me_

_Like I think about you?_

_Do you think about me_

_Like I think about you?_

_Do you think about me?_

The music stopped and Beth bowed, everyone clapped all except for Daryl. He was the one who left her. Beth exhaled slowly and looked away from everyone. She knew he would come over to argue with her, most likely all they ever did near the end was fight. Beth stepped off the stage and quickly went over to the bar.

"Beth.." His voice was soft, it was a gruff as it usually was.

She looked back at him "Dixon."

Daryl rubbed his neck and looked down "So you got a new guy huh?"

Beth looked away awkwardly "Well...uh I did." She laughed softly.

Daryl looked up at. "Ya know Beth. I think about you all the time. You always cross my mind." He sighed "I was a fool..I love you Beth Greene."

Beth looked at him and felt the tears slide down her cheeks. He pulled her close to him, he would never leave her again.


End file.
